Gajes del oficio
by HeiMao.3
Summary: "Somos vikingos, son gajes del oficio" nunca creyeron que todo acabaría así.


Hellow :3 Espero que no me maten por esto. Es una idea que viene dándome vueltas desde hace tiempo y tenía que escribirla. Espero que no les desagrade.

Pero antes de nada... ¡Oh! ¡Ya es junio! Meh, bien por todo el medio mundo que va a ver la película en dos semanas o así, pero... España creo que es el último país que lo ve y puf, a esperar hasta agosto. Peeeero, ya hay propaganda y bueno, que asusté a mi madre con el grito que dí xd.

No les entretengo más :)

* * *

**Gajes del oficio**

La batalla era impresionante. La violencia, aterradora. Drago defendía que él era el único que podía gobernar sobre los dragones y nadie iba a impedírselo. ¿Qué mas daba si se extinguía la raza humana? Él sería el dueño, nada le importaba.

Los jinetes de dragones daban todo de sí para liberar los dragones prisioneros de Drago. Valka comandaba a sus dragones para que ayudaran y que atacaran a los dragones del "gobernador"

Todo marchaba según lo previsto. Hiccup y Valka se encargarían de los dragones junto con los jinetes; y Stoick, de Drago. Pero un grito desgarrador hizo que todo se detuviese. Alguien había caído.

-_¡No debiste entrometerte en mis asuntos!_ - gritaba Drago

_-¡Tú fuiste el primero en meterte con mi familia!_ - le contestó Stoick

-_¡Pagarás caro!_

Drago le atacó a traición, haciendo que cayera. Stoick se encogió de dolor y Drago solo lo observaba. Esperó unos segundos agonizantes y asestó su último golpe acompañado con un grito que mostraba toda su furia.

_-¡Vámonos!_ - bramó a su gente, que empezó a retirarse junto a sus dragones domados.

Los jinetes veían a los dragones replegarse tras el grito de su jefe. Algo grave pasaba. Madre e hijo buscaban con la mirada a la misma persona. Casi a la vez la encontraron.

-_Stoick..._ - susurró Valka

-_¡Papá!_ - gritó Hiccup

Ambos volaron en picado para aterrizar cerca del cuerpo todavía con vida de Stoick. Vieron que caía sangre de su costado. Drago le había herido de muerte. Valka se acercó y le tomó la mano.

-_Stoick, resiste... por favor..._ - no lo pudo evitar, su voz era quebrada y las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas

-_Papá, no puedes hacernos esto. Tú eres fuerte, tú..._

Hiccup estaba nervioso. Por fin tenía la familia que siempre había soñado tener y por culpa de ese hombre desquiciado y obseso del poder la estaba perdiendo. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. La aldea estaba lejos y su padre no podía montar un dragón en ese estado.

Gobber se acercó a su amigo. No podía creerlo. Stoick era un vikingo que había resistido a dragones, quemaduras, hambrunas, sequías y hasta la pérdida de su esposa, no podía ser verdad que ahora una herida de guerra estuviera acabando con su vida.

-_Stoick, tú eres fuerte... ¡eres un vikingo!_ - le habló a su amigo

El hombre solo pudo sonreír débilmente a su comentario.

-_Hiccup..._ - llamó a su hijo. Su voz era ronca.

-_Sí papá_ - apretó con fuerza su mano

-_Cuida a tu madre..._

-_No digas eso papá, saldrás de esta..._

_-Vas a ser... un gran jefe... Siempre... lo supe..._ - hablaba cansado - _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti_

-_Papá..._ - pero no pudo continuar, porque él mismo le cortó

-_Val..._ - se soltó de su agarre y le acarició la mejilla -_ yo lo he cuidado... durante veinte años... ahora... te toca a ti..._

-_No Stoick, por favor_ - las lágrimas corrían con más fluidez -_ no me hagas esto..._

Hiccup abrazó a su madre, que se negaba a soltarle la mano a Stoick.

Los demás jinetes ya habían bajado a tierra. Observaban la escena entristecidos, su jefe se estaba muriendo y no podían hacer nada. Los dragones sentían el pesar del grupo, andaban cabizbajos y apenas rugían.

_-Recordad_ - volvieron a oír su voz - _somos vikingos, son gajes del oficio_

Tosió al terminar de decir sus últimas palabras. Así fue como Stoick the Vast, dejó su legado muerto en combate.

-_Que los dioses te tengan en el Valhalla _- susurraron madre e hijo.

Hiccup se levantó. Quería ir a por su dragón, buscar a Drago y... no, él no era así. Cayó de rodillas y dejó por fin que las lágrimas corrieran. Astrid se acercó a él en su mismo estado. Lo abrazó y con la voz quebrada por el llanto susurró un _"Todo va a salir bien"_ que solo él escuchó.

Ahora, sin quererlo, se había convertido en jefe. Tenía que llevar la situación con mente fría. No deshonraría su apellido.

Por su padre, no lo haría.

* * *

Sí, sé que no es alegre ni nada de eso. Lo dicho antes, era una idea que tenía que escribir. Pronto subiré otro one-shot también de esos idea-que-tenía-que-escribir y no sé.

Espero que les haya gustado o al menos que no les haya disgustado. *Les permito cualquier tipo de amenaza en review xd*

Abracitos de Heimao :3


End file.
